witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rune swords
NOTE: Added headings. Sensitivity to Silver Please, anyone know what exactly is "opponent's sensitivity to silver "? I will create a new page for it and I need warm hearted player to do some experiment. Tips: you can have 3 moon rune silver in act 4. GoldWolf 05:34, 26 December 2008 (UTC)GoldWolf (I love money) ::I'm not sure there is any better way to explain that. It is the propensity for that creature to be negatively affected by silver. Some opponents are not at all sensitive to silver, so using silver on them is useless (and probably detrimental to you). And in Act IV, i just wait for aerondight :) Game widow 12:40, 26 December 2008 (UTC) :::That's not a very useful answer, and since the game gives us no way to tell how sensitive a creature is to silver, it seems to me to be a useless measurement. We all know what the words mean, but how does that translate into damage on the target. It turns out that each creature has a different sensitivity. Examples from Witcher forums. I really think they screwed up handing out the runes. There is no real reason to upgrade in Act IV, since you are close to getting two great swords, and your original sword will do fine with a few oils - far cheaper than the cost of a new sword, (I had plenty of cash and runes, so I wanted to see how much better a 3 moon rune sword was - not very impressed yet.) Triple Sun Rune effectiveness So, I just bought a triple Sun Rune sword, and it says it's got a 75% chance of blinding and immolation. But not ONCE have I seen any of the monsters start to burn, like when I toss an Igni sign at them. Any ideas on what's up? Mujaki 07:38, September 21, 2009 (UTC) : Among the comabt styles, some have a chance of causing blindness, knockdown, incineration, etc. And these rune effects merely increase those chances. The rank IV Group Silver attack can be modified by a skill in the Igni tree 'Burning Blade' (Rank III) which can cause incineration. The triple sun rune sword increases the chance of causing the incineration effect when using *that* attack. As such, it's pretty limited usefulness.Signo Vir (talk) 11:32, June 18, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry, can't say that i do, but it also says "Damage based on combat style", have you used it in combination with each of the three combat styles ? and also what monsters did you use it against? maybe they are resistant to incineration. - Game widow 10:05, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ::I was using it on the various undead in the Act IV Crypt in the fields, and I know they're not resistant. Used both Strong Silver and Fast Silver styles. Eventually I just went back to an earlier save file, my older Two-Earth-One-Sun blade, and plans to get Aerondight. Although to be honest, I think I've only seen it (2E1S) activate the "Blinding +50%" maybe once ever. Heh, on the other hand, most monsters die so quickly it doesn't make a difference. I just thought a triple Sun Rune would synergize well with all my points in Sinister and Patinado. Mujaki 08:35, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :::Have to say I don't even know what a blinded enemy looks like, but I don't think anyone has ever caught on fire just using my rune sword. Maybe to do with difficulty setting? Damage shouldn't have anything to do with it, since blinding, etc, is expressed as a % chance. The way I read the hero panel, that chance is based on the attack. So attack 1, 2 and 3 should have a chance if you have if you have spent a talent on them. A 20 or 30% chance would means it should be happening fairly often. Having said that, I don't know how things are calculated in game. Most creatures seem to burn quite nicely with Igni, (and I means stay on fire). I see plenty of pain, and level 1 Aard with bronze stun talent works 90% of the time on all but a few creatures, even creatures listed as "resistant to stun". I suspect some of the effects might not work properly. The official Witcher forums would be the place to search. ::::I have been able to set creatures on flames by the use of special attack of Group Silver style. Not terribly usefull, though. It is wise to use Quen sign before charging this special attack. VincE April 25, 2011 Making the limits of Silver Reforging clearer? Alas I am not completely certain, because I did not reforge my silver sword much, but it might be good to make it very clear that you cannot "boost" an already "boosted" silver sword. Meaning you lose any boni from the previous forging if you do. E.g. first forge it with 3 sun runes to then also add the boni of 3 moon runes, it will not work. Unless I misunderstood something and this is actually possible. AEon 11:01, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, that's a good point — Game widow 14:15, June 3, 2010 (UTC)